Someday, Something, Someone, Somewhere, Somehow
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Kevin Lynch finds himself musing over the series of events that lead to the wedding of Morgan and Garcia. A melancholy little thing  For Lynch, anyway  written in Kevin's POV that came out of nowhere and is definitely MG. I don't own a thing.


_AN: This is a melancholy little one shot that came out of nowhere..It's in Kevin Lynch's POV, but it's a MG story...Maybe because he's such a turkey in my other story, I felt kind of sorry for him...haha_

**Someday, Something, Someone, Somewhere, Somehow by Kricket Williams**

It was a rather nice wedding...or so he'd heard.

Usually, ex-boyfriends did not attend the nuptials of their ex-girlfriends, and although Kevin considered himself spontaneous and unusual...in this case, he'd make an exception. Not that he'd been invited, either. He couldn't imagine Agent Morgan wanting him in the same city, much less the same church, when he kissed the bride.

His bride...not Agent Morgan's...His.

She was supposed to have been his bride.

"_Someday_," she'd said.

A million times she'd said that same answer to the requests of marriage he'd make. He'd asked her, so many times, and every single time in the four years they'd dated, he'd gotten that same response.

"_Someday_."

But _someday_ never came for them; _someday_ was not meant to be. Instead, _something_—_someone_—had stepped in and ruined it all in a little over seven minutes flat.

_Somewhere_ had been at the annual summer picnic for the FBI. Kevin had wanted to go, despite his hay fever acting up like it always did in the summertime. He knew Penelope liked to bask in the sun, like a lovely lizard on a rock. He'd done things like that for her—he cared about her that way.

Originally, she'd turned him down. She'd been arguing with Agent Morgan and hadn't felt like seeing him...

"_Come on, honey," he said, packing extra sunscreen and a bottle of Allegra®. "You'll love it."_

_She shook her head, sadness etched in her every movement. "Not today, my sweet circuit board."_

_He stepped near her and held her hands. "Penelope, you need the sun. You always perk up when you're in the sun."_

_Smiling back at him, she touched his cheek with her hand. "You take good care of me, don't you, Kevin?"_

_Shrugging sheepishly, he answered, "I try."_

_Seeing that she was still unconvinced, he added with a whine, "Penny...it'll be fun. Cross my heart, it will." He made the little cross sign on his chest._

_Sighing heavily, she said, "You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

Kevin still couldn't figure out why he'd needed to go to that picnic so badly. He'd had a gut feeling that something was going to happen, something was going to change, and Kevin listened to his gut most of the time.

He just hadn't known it would be his life that would change so dramatically.

Thinking back, he thought of possible reasons. Maybe he'd wanted to rub it in that day a little bit, that Penelope was happier with him at that moment than she was with Derek. There had always been an underlying current of animosity—a silent competition—between the two of them. Trying to one up one another for Penelope's affections.

It had been justified, at least on his behalf. Although Morgan had no reason to dislike him—he'd allowed so much more than other boyfriends would've allowed—Kevin had felt he had every reason to be suspicious and distrustful of Agent Morgan. The man was always up to no good.

"He's my best friend, Kevin," Penny had proclaimed over and over. "Nothing more."

But Kevin had known better...he'd seen the look in Morgan's eyes when the man watched Penny. It was the same look Kevin had when he himself watched her.

The look of a man desperately in love.

At the picnic, they'd been sitting with the rest of the BAU family—Penny's words, not his—before Agent Morgan had shown. He'd shown stag, too. Everyone else had brought their families or significant others with them, but not Agent Morgan. When he'd moved to sit by them, Penny had excused herself and left hastily.

Two minutes later, Morgan had followed her.

He'd glanced at his watch. Neither of them had returned in seven minutes, Kevin had said to the team, "I wonder what's taking her?"

When he'd gotten a guilty—and sympathetic—look from the team, he'd stood and run in the direction they'd gone. When he'd reached the area by the outdoor privies, he'd heard them...

"_Stop, Derek," Penelope whispered, her voice taut with emotion. "There's nothing more to talk about."_

"_Baby Girl, there is," Agent Morgan responded. "You won't return my calls, you won't even look at me, but I don't regret saying it."_

"_Derek, please—"_

"_I love you, Penelope," he said fiercely. "I can't hide it anymore, and I don't want to. You were meant for me, and I was meant for you."_

"_I have someone."_

"_Baby, we're soul mates. You know it; I know it." He took a step closer to her. "Hell, I think even Lynch knows it."_

_Kevin was about to respond in the negative, when Penelope speaking stopped him._

"_You're too late."_

_His gut wrenched, and the air was sucked out of his lungs. She hadn't denied what Morgan had said. Instead, with her lack of denial, she'd confirmed it. It was his worst fear, one that crept into his heart late at night when she murmured something about the other man in her sleep._

_Derek Morgan was her soul mate._

"_Kevin is a good man, and I can't hurt him," she uttered emphatically. "I _won't_ hurt him."_

"_I don't want you to," Derek countered. "But staying with him when you don't love him the way you should is gonna cause him pain."_

_Despite the emotion he was feeling, he could understand Morgan's thinking...and he hated himself for understanding._

"_We'll be fine," she said, sounding weak and sad. "We just need to go back to where we were before last week."_

"_Baby, can't you see?" Morgan cupped her face in his hands. "There's no going back. We can only go forward, and we're going to do it together." He kissed her forehead. "It's what you want, too, angel, isn't it?"_

"_Derek," she guttered brokenly._

"_Say the word, baby," he said, lowering his head so his lips were poised just above hers. "Please, sweetheart...I've been waiting forever for that word...please...say it."_

"_Yes!" she cried on a sob filled breath, before Agent Morgan's lips caught hers and put the final nail in the lid of the Lynch/Garcia relationship coffin._

Looking back, the worst thing for Kevin had been that she hadn't even noticed he was there. Hadn't sensed him standing a mere sixty feet away. She'd always known when Morgan had arrived from the plane in Quantico, could feel when Agent Morgan was going to enter the elevator...seven floors down.

Doing the heroic thing, he'd dumped her before she could say anything. He'd left the picnic, complaining of allergies, and had gone home to draft a goodbye email to her. He'd wished her well, too, and he meant it. She'd been a marginally good girlfriend, after all. It hadn't been her fault her heart had already been taken well before he'd come on the scene.

Taking a swig of his beer, he signaled for the bartender to get him another. It would be okay. He'd get over her.

_Somehow_.


End file.
